A server may deliver the output of web applications or web content to a client upon receiving a request. The request may be issued when a user submits a form or selects a hyperlink displayed on a web page that references the web application or web content. Users may expect a prompt response without considerable delay, however computing the output of web applications or web content to display on a web page may consume time.